Consortium - Out
by Lorielen
Summary: Consortium - Out (part two)


Disclaimer: don't owe Hwoarang (though I *really* wish I did)

Disclaimer: don't owe Hwoarang (though I *really* wish I did). He's property of Namco and any other nice company that we should all thank for bringing a little sunshine into our lives. I'm making no money out of this, so don't sue ok? I owe all the others characters mentioned, and I have all the rights on them. 

Rating: R, hum... for some language and situations...

Summary: It's a sequel to 'Consortium - In (part one)', and it's also when my novel starts to go along with Hwoarang's original story.

Author's notes: This one is a sequel to 'Consortium - In (part one)', don't read this unless you've read the other one, otherwise won't have a clue about the whole story. If you've read Vicky Lew's 'Free for a second', Debbie Klunge's 'Summer camp' or Lidia Bower's 'Dance without sleeping' you might recognize some of the lines and/or situations. I intend no copy, I was just inspired by those stories and authors. Thanks for the three of them! :)

And, I used a different side of Hwoarang in this story. I *know* that he doesn't show any of this, but I believe that deep inside he's sweet and caring. Tell me what you think, my e-mail is blood_taloness@hotmail.com. Feel free to complain, compliment, cry, or whatever. And now...

Consortium - Out (part two) - by Priscila Kirshten 

Hwoarang checked his gun once again. He wasn't nervous anymore, this mission was going to be an easy one. They were already inside their target's hotel room, all that the stupid bag of fat had to do was go back to it. He turned his head to look at the door again. 

There was his partner, Stella. She looked concentrated, which she really was, in not making the smallest sound. Then that was it; the senator entered the room. Boom, a bullet between his eyes, or better yet, no boom, for their guns didn't make any noise. He silently grabbed the man, a fat short buddy on his late 50's. Those people never kept fit, did they? And put him with the guards, who were already well 'asleep' besides the bed. He looked over at her again, and saw her smile. But then they heard a voice, and his blood seemed to become ice. 

"Cranker, answer me Cranker, everything ok?" 

It was coming from one of the guard's walk-talk. Before they could think of anything to do the voice said. 

"Cranker, hold on, I'm going up there to check on you." 

He didn't panic, he didn't remember of how to do that anymore. Instead he looked at his partner, and saw her looking at the ventilation shaft. He walked to her, caught her in his arms and lifted her until she could reach and open it. But she didn't enter it, instead jumped down. 

"You first." She mouthed, but he shook his head. 

There was no way he was going to let her behind. 

"You go first, Pup." 

"Not a chance, Blondie." 

He saw her become angry. 

"Don' Blondie me, now you getcha butt up there!" 

He was stubborn, and so shook his head again. But then they heard the sound of footsteps on the hall and she shot him a killer look. 

"*NOW*" she said, in a dangerous whisper. 

He did as he was told, and got scared when he saw her jumping and grabbing the edge of the shaft to close it. 

"Get movin', now! I'll meet you downstairs." 

He would protest but the footsteps were becoming louder, so he did what he was told. He was almost out of the room when he heard her closing the shaft. He stopped moving, and heard someone entering the room.

The guard looked around. Three dead bodies and... a pretty young lady? She ran to him. 

"Oh mister policeman thank God you're here I am so scared, I don' know what happened I saw the door open an' t'ought that might be somet'ing wron' but then I entered an' there were those, oh, those horrible t'ings, an' I'd never seen a dead body b'fore, an' it's terrible!" 

She said those words quickly and started to cry, already on the man's arms. 

"Well, miss, you come with me..." 

But she had stopped crying and was holding his gun, pointing it to his own head. 

"Don' t'ink so, mister policeman." She hit him with the gun, just knocking him out without major damage, and then opened the shaft again, jumped into it and started to go cat-like until she bumped on something. In seconds her knife was on the something's neck, but then she heard a familiar voice. 

"It's me, Stell." 

She relaxed. 

"Oh, it's jus' you... move that sexy ass of yours, we gotta get out of here." 

He chuckled all the way down.

----------

Hwoarang was nervous. They had come to their hotel, gone to their rooms and then he had heard nothing of her. Which was strange, considering that she usually liked to talk to him after the missions, to tell him where he had to improve or just congratulate him. 

He sighed. He had been working with Stella for about 4 months now, and had gotten to really know her. He had also learnt a lot, for she was a rigid teacher and wanted always more from him. He had heard people say that she was one of the very best assassins on the Consortium, due to her special knife skills and what seemed to be a sixth sense, that let her know when there were people near. She also had killer legs, and was almost every male agent's secret sexual fantasy. 

But she doesn't know it. He smiled.

She was also a good friend to him, always ready and willing to improve his skills, protect him from superior Mattews' dead glare that told Hwoarang that he better take care of the superior's 'angel' or just have a talk... 

----------

It was very early in the morning when Stella sensed someone coming into her room. Somehow she managed to stay quiet and on her bed, pretending to be asleep. The person stepped in her room and sat on the bed, near where she was. When she sensed it coming closer she turned to the side and seconds later had a knife on the intruder's neck, and he had his hands on her legs. 

"Getcha hands outta my butt or lose 'em, monsieur." 

She told the person, in an ice cold voice. 

"Stell, it's me." 

She backed off and laid back on the bed, looking exhausted. 

"Oh, it be jus' ya... damn it, don' you ever do that 'gain ok Pup?" 

He smiled at her. 

"Just testing my lockpick skills..." He paused for a moment and then added. "And what did you mean, just me?" 

"You be my partner, mon ami,(my friend) chere... you're ok t'be anywhere." 

He looked at her. 

"Oh." 

She moved into a seating position, lying back on the wall. 

"So, did you wan' t'talk t'me?" 

He turned to look at her again, but then stopped and just stared at her half naked chest, her tiny nightgown covering nothing. She pulled the covers up and blushed. 

"Is there somethin' wrong?" 

He sat on the bed. 

"Kinda... I just... it's about last night's mission." 

They had killed a politician on the previous night, and it was the first time Hwoarang had actually shoot the target. 

"Oui? You not ok, are you?" 

"I just... I don't know." 

She forgot about her cover and put a hand on his cheek. 

"I do not like t'kill either. But it's... bien, we get used t'it." 

He lowered his head, staring onto her lap. 

"Yeah... hope so." He looked onto her eyes. 

"Je l'espere...(I hope so) Miss home don' ya?" She said, guessing hat was currently on his mind. 

He looked at her, surprised. 

"I do. But how did you...?" 

"You look like you could use a hug." She smiled and leaned forward, embracing him. 

He also put his arms around her and felt her stroking his hair. After a few minutes they pulled apart. She was still smiling. 

"Thanks." He rose from the bed and headed to the door, not able to stay with her any longer. 

"Je vous en prie.(you're welcome) If this helps," she said, causing him to turn around "T'ink o'me as some kin' of... older sister." 

He had smiled and closed the door. On his way to his room, all he could think was. 

Of all the things I want you to be to me, Stell, my sister is *not* one of them.

----------

Things hadn't changed much since that day, and it was like, 3 months ago. They were still friends, and Hwoarang feared that it would never be any other way. 

After all, she thinks of you as a student... a brother... 

He surprised himself. He had never cared so much about anyone... at least not about a girl. He totally forgot about his usual cockiness when he was with her, he even let her call him 'kid'! Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted his daydreaming. 

"Come in!" He waited for her to enter the room.

Stella entered the room looking at the floor and walking slow and shyly. Then she lifted her head to look at the boy and he could see the worry in her eyes. That alarmed him. 

"What's up Blondie?" he asked, as if using her pet name might take away some of her tension. 

"I've somethin' t'tell you." He gave her a curious stare and she continued. "I wan' t'take you out o'the Consortium." 

That took him by surprise, and in a shocked voice he asked her,

"When are we leaving?" 

She just shook her head, not taking her eyes away from his. 

"You don't mean that..." he looked at her, between surprise and hurt. 

"Someone has t'stay an' cover your tail. Besides, they'll need someone t'blame." She said simply.

He rose from the bed and grabbed her by the shoulders, squeezing them. 

"I'm *not* going anywhere without you!" he yelled, his face mere inches away from hers. 

He could feel her nervous hot breathing. 

"Please, Hwo. I've ruined many lives. Lemme save at leas' one." 

He looked into her eyes. 

"I'm not going to walk away like a coward and let you take the blame!" 

"Merde, don' you get it? I wan' you t'be free, t'be happy! Et la verite c'est que! (And that's the bottom line)" She screamed back, struggling to get free of his arms. 

He looked down at his own fists; they were white. He hadn't intended to hurt her so relaxed his grip. Then he looked at her face and saw her eyes sparkle. She was so small, so fragile against him. And yet she wanted to take care of him, to help and protect him. 

Without thinking he leaned forward and pressed his lips against her own warm sweet ones. He closed his eyes while hers widened in surprise. But when his tongue worked its way shyly entering her mouth she could no longer resist and kissed him back. She used an arm to enlace his neck and her free hand to cup his face, deepening the kiss. He put one hand on the small of her back and the other embraced her shoulders, pressing her body against his own. They stood like that for some minutes, until Hwoarang felt her puling back. 

He let her go and searched for her eyes. Stella lifted her chin and took her hand off of his cheek as if it had been burnt. Feeling that he was going to lose her, he wanted to say something to keep her with him. 

"Stell..." he started. 

Then she did the unthinkable: she slapped him across the face. After that she turned away and left the room, slamming the door.

The redhead silently sank to the floor, his hand placed where she had hit him. She hadn't used her full strength, but somehow she had managed to hurt him even more that if she had. He hadn't wanted to kiss her. There were many moments when he was seriously tempted to do so, but he had always managed to control himself. But that time... 

It felt so good to be near her, her skin so soft and warm... and she enjoyed it too, I *know* she did. I'd give anything to see her happy like that again. 

That was when he heard her sobbing. A soft low crying. And all of a sudden a realization sank in. 

----------

Stella closed her door and threw herself on the bed. She was confused. 

Why did he have to do this? Why the hell?? Now I... I can't leave him anymore. 

"Fuck, why o'all men in Earth, I had t' fall for the only one who loves me?" She looked around. "I don' deserve him..." she whispered to herself. 

I was so 'fraid that he'd love me back... an' now, look at this, me, Stella Kirshten, the Femme Fatale, the Ice Queen, in love wit' a boy. A *boy*!! He's no baby, Stell, an' you knew that a long time ago. He's got you now...

She started to cry again, cursing and swearing on her native language, French. That was when she heard the door being slowly opened. Instinctively she sat on the bed and stopped crying. She had been taught never to look fragile. But she could feel the walls that protected her heard and soul crumbling when she saw his face. 

There were a lot of things in his eyes, but above all there was love, undying and unconditional love in his eyes. He closed the door silently and sat next to her. Their gazes met and locked, and he spoke. 

"Stell... listen..." 

"Go 'way." She whispered. 

But he just shook his head stubbornly. 

"No, now you're listening to me. You said that you wanted me to be happy. When I was a child someone told me that a smile in the lips of the one you love is worth your life. I didn't believe it 'till I saw you smile. Of course that it wasn't that love at first sight creep, but once I had talked to you I knew that you were different. And the more close I got to you, more I wanted to be with you. See you smiling. That is why I kissed you." He paused and looked at her in search for approval. She did nothing so he kept on talking. "I had finally found someone who cared about me. No one else but Baek really did. And you wanted me to go away! I wouldn't. Couldn't. I want to take care of you, to make you happy. I'd give anything to hear you scream my name in pleasure and..." He suddenly realized what he had just said and his cheeks turned red. 

But he saw the ghost of a smile play on her lips and that encouraged him to continue. "What I'm trying to say is... Stell, I think that I'm in love with you. I'm gonna take care of you, and I won't leave you. Get it?" 

He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. He felt like his world would collapse if she refused him again. But she just lowered her head and started to giggle. 

"Le coup de foudre... (love at first sight) Pup... I can't call you that anymore. I was so 'fraid dat it would happen. That was in part why I wanted t'take you out. No one really cared 'bout me, I never trusted anyone. The few times I did, it turned out t'be a disaster. But I trus' ya. Wit my heart, my life an' soul. But you're a man, an' I can't help but fall in love wit you. An' that's what I did." She took a deep breath and looked at him in the eye "I'm gonna be true, I wan' you. All I wan is t'hold you tight an' never let go, be wit you forever. But the fact is that I can't. I'm sorry, but I don' deserve you. C'est mon vrai... (this is my life) I'm trapped into it, I ruin people's lives, an' there's no goin' back for me. But there's still a chance f'ya."

Hwoarang shook his head in disbelief. He pulled Stella to his lap, holding her close and stroking her hair while she buried her face in his bare chest and cried. Then he whispered in her ear. 

"There's no going back for me either. And even if there was, I wouldn't let you go. Let me take care of you. Let me make you happy. Let me love you, Stell." 

He bit her ear and pulled her closer, pressing her body against his own. He kissed her ear, then worked his way down on her neck, cheek and mouth. She kissed him back with passion and desire but put a hand on his bare chest and pushed him. The touch was electrical for both and he let go, fire burning in his eyes.

"Why?" he asked, still hurt. 

She answered breathlessly. 

"Can't give you what you wan', Hwo. Not now." 

Her husky voice was incredibly sexy, or at least for him. 

"Am I *that* transparent?" he smiled. 

"I can see right through your pants, mon cher." She smiled, and looked down. 

He looked into the same direction and it seemed that a certain 'someone' was trying to push its way through his pants. He just smiled at her, and neared his lips of hers. But she hugged him instead.

"Je t'aime. (I love you) An' this is why, Pup. You care 'bout me, you really do." 

She kissed the ear which she had just whispered in and toyed with his unruly red hair, delicately tracing his jawline with her fingertips. He smiled and put a hand on the back of her head. 

"You have no idea of how much I want this, Stell..." he leaned forward and kissed her, calmly this time. 

But she didn't kiss him back, instead stepped out of his lap. He looked at her and saw her concern. That made him furious. 

"What?" he yelled. "What the hell do you want from me? 'Ok, I love you too but you be a good puppy and don't touch me'? Is that it? Do you think that it's *fair*?!" 

She looked scarred. 

"Hwo, I... I can't." she lowered her eyes. 

"Why? Don't you trust me? After all I have said?" he yelled again. 

"I can't do this. Please you've got t'try ta understan' moi..." 

But he was really mad. "I've had enough of you! Can't do this, can't do that. Can't leave the Consortium, can't be with me, and can't love me! Want to know something? I don't want anything with you either!" 

Her eyes widened. 

"Wait, it's not like this, I..." 

But he was already holding the doorknob. 

"I'm going! Bye, 'Master'!" and so he left the room slamming the door behind himself.

Stella threw herself back on the bed. Everything ruined in a few seconds. 

How can it be? After all he said... ah, he's a man... but I can't. Can't. Not even if I love him. 

She had her reasons for the prohibition she had done to Hwoarang, but he didn't know that. "An' how the hell was I supposed t'tell him? How?" 

She turned on her belly and against her own will fell asleep. She was exhausted. 

----------

Hwoarang closed his door and fell over the bed, furious. 

I've opened myself to her, told her everything, and she does this to me... says that she loves me, but 'don't touch me.' It's too much! This girl is crazy! I knew this, on the moment I saw her... I really shouldn't be so attracted to her. 

Suddenly he realized something. 

I said that I liked her, that I loved her. And then argued with her just because of... but what the hell! But it wasn't my fault, she could have, well, cooperated. She knows that what I feel for her is true. 

Maybe. Or maybe she had no idea. But the boy was too tired to think about that, so he fell asleep.

----------

On the morning after Stella woke up very early. The sun had barely shown. She stretched herself and remembered of all the things that had happened on the day before. She shook her head sadly, got up, got cleaned and changed and went downstairs. On her way to the restaurant she passed by the hotel's academy and saw Hwoarang breathing hard in one of the automatic bicycles. 

Pup still mad at me. He doesn' understan'. 

The girl continued her way to the restaurant and after the breakfast came back to the academy. He was still there. 

He doesn' have how t'understan'. I'm goin' t'have t'tell him. 

Hwoarang heard when, step by step, she entered the room. But didn't move a muscle to recognize her presence there. He was angry. 

"Hwoarang?" 

His name sounded false, hurting him. 

She has never called me by my full name. Not in this tone... He realized, surprised, and groaned in response. 

She seemed satisfied with that and continued talking. 

"I was 13 at the time an' my brother, Eric, 16. One day he came back home completely drunk from some party an' found me on the sofa watchin' some stupid scary movie. We lived wit my grandmother, an' she was already asleep. Not that her bein' awake would have made much difference... Anyway, he came near me and gave me that weird smile. 'Stell, do you know that you're a very pretty girl?' An' then I started gettin' scared. But he soon gave me a good reason t'be scared. He grabbed me by the arms, held me up on the wall an' got a knife from his pocket. I started to cry, an' he neared the knife t'my neck an' said 'If anybody hears of this you're a dead girl.' Then took his clothes out, an' mine too, an' did the job. I went t'bed exhausted, covered wit blood an' freaked t'death. I cried a lot. Two days after, 'gain. On the 4th time I went talkin' t'my grandma, tol' her evert'in'. Know what she said? 'You're a woman, Stell. Act like one.' An' that was it. 'Bout four, five times a week my brother came t'me wit that knife. I always cried, but he wouldn' stop." On that part her voice started to become very low, for she was fighting back tears. She had her head low now, and he searched for her eyes but couldn't find them. "'fter 5 or 6 weeks I got pissed. It was 'fter a night when he had hurt me. Wit his teeth. The next night I drugged him, took his clothes off an' searched for the knife. So, anytime he wanted t'hurt somebody he would remember me, an' have a lot of pain." She paused and looked at him, who had already turned the bike down and was listening, shocked. "I ran away t'a conven'. 'fter some time, when I was 15, I entered the Consortium. An' you know the rest of the story already. Wit Spikey. The bastard still limps around the Consortium."

Hwoarang was shocked, standing there. He walked to Stella; the tears on her eyes and that streamed down her face were like acid to his soul. He embraced her and as his hands ran up her shoulders he found a tiny red line. She trembled softly when he touched it. 

"So... this on... you..." He didn't manage to articulate a full sentence. 

"It was Eric." She said in a sly voice. 

"Listen, Hwoarang, I t'ink you realized dat I have my reasons. Donc,(so) ... je t'aime... but I jus' can't do it. I t'ought that you wanted somethin' else than sex, I thought that you'd be the firs' t'call it 'make love.' But it turned out that I was wron'. 'fter all, you're a man." 

And she turned away, heading for the door.

"It's like this? That's it?" His voice echoed. 

"What do you mean?" She turned around, curious. 

"My being a man means that I lose all the right to love you? And to be loved back?" 

"Listen..." 

"You're right, I'm a man. And I'm sorry if my hormones took over. But I love you, I really do. There's no way I could fake this. And I didn't think that touching you would be this big of a problem. I had no idea of what had happened to you, you've never told me." 

She smiled at him, and he seemed relieved. 

"I have jus' tol' Mirsh. She be my only real friend." 

He seemed hurt by that answer. 

"And what about me? Your partner?" 

She walked up to him and said, in a whisper. 

"If it depends on me, you're so much more than that." She smiled at him again and then pressed her lips against his, hungrily and passionately. 

The kiss lasted until they needed air, and so Hwoarang put her back on the floor again, for he had taken her in his arms, never wanting to let go. Then he whispered on her ear. 

"I love you, Stella." 

"Get a room!" They turned around to see a woman standing on the academy's door. 

Smiling he took her on his arms. 

"What you doin'?" She whispered. 

"Getting us a room." He answered with a huge grin on his face.

----------

He opened the door to her room and laid her on her bed, then went back closing the door. She was on a seating position when he came back. 

"Hwo, listen, I..." He interrupted her by seating on the bed too. 

"I want nothing from you Stell. I just want to make sure," he leaned forward and cupped her cheek "that you forgive me." 

He looked at her expectantly. She smiled. 

"Was I ever mad at'ya??" 

"It surely looked like it." Was his simple answer. 

She said nothing, instead pressed her lips against his. He kissed back, amused. 

"Don't tease me, Stell... you know what I'm capable of doing with a girl like you." 

She looked right onto his now smooth amber eyes. She wanted him, more than anything. 

I'm not gonna let my past ruin one of my moments. Not again. 

"Show me." She whispered, looking into his eyes.

Hwoarang felt confused. One minute ago she was telling him that she didn't want it, and now... 

I'll be damned if she ain't teasing me. 

But he didn't want to hurt her again. So he decided to make sure she wasn't kidding. He had seen her in action, had seen her kill a man who had touched her, the only time he had ever seen her kill someone besides the target. 

"You sure of it?" 

She loved him even more for that. 

"Le temps pour restant est termin. (the time for waiting is over) Why not givin' it a try? Make it good." She whispered, challenging him. 

But all he did was smile. 

"Think I'll pass." 

He got up from the bed and headed for his own door. She rose too and ran after him, grabbing his arm with such intensity that he spun around and was facing her. 

"Why?" Her eyes betrayed her aching soul. 

"You not ready yet, Stell. I do not want to just please you. I want to make love to you. In the very sense of the words." 

She didn't believe in what she was hearing. It took her some instants for the words to sink in. After that she faced him, a smile on her lips. 

"Thank you." 

He nodded and stepped out of her room.

----------

Hwoarang threw himself on the bed and sighed, exhausted. God knew that it had taken all of him to refuse her proposal. But again, what he had said to her was right. He wanted all of her, not just her body. He smiled. 

The Blood Talon must be getting soft... 

Remembering his old nickname made him suddenly feel homesick. Being with Stella was all he ever wanted, plus the danger and excitement of the missions... but he missed home. 

He missed Baek and the others, the fights and the training. He remembered how many hours he used to spend training, after the frustrating drawn with Jin Kazama. Just remembering the Japanese's name made Hwoarang's blood boil with anger. He got up and punched the wall, several times. 

How does it come that I could not beat him? Me, the one and only Blood Talon! 

But seconds later Stella opened the door, looking worried. 

"Pup, is everythin' ok?" 

He looked at her, and his expression softened. 

"I'm just remembering some past time ghosts. Have them myself, too." 

He smiled a weak smile. But she wasn't fooled by it. 

"Wanna talk 'bout it?" 

"Not exactly..." He didn't want to tell her. 

But now, with the Consortium techniques, I may be able to get the stupid Japanese down. 

He had seen Stella in action several times, and didn't doubt that he could take *her* down. And if she could take Jin down, then... 

He didn't notice that she had come near him until her hand was on his cheek. Those thoughts vanished like ash with the wind when she pressed her lips against his. He delicately kissed her back, and continued to stare at her even after she broke the kiss, realizing then that she could take him down with much more ease than the damned Kazama. Just looking into her eyes... 

"Jus' wanted ya t'know that you can talk t'me." And she turned around to leave.

When Stella was near the door she heard his voice. 

"Stell?" 

"Huh?" she turned around. 

"You sure you want out of this?" 

She looked puzzled for a second before answering. 

"You mean the Consortium? Oui. But..." 

He interrupted her. 

"I think I have an idea for us, where to go to." 

She walked back to him. 

"Where?" 

He smiled sweetly before answering. 

"Home."

----------

Can't believe this is happenin'. 

Stella thought for the thousandth time. They were on a plane, on their way to South Korea. Hwoarang had talked to some of his old contacts, and they didn't seem very relieved to see that he was still alive. But they helped him get things ready for him and Stella to go, anyway. She was a bit afraid to face the man he considered a father. What if he didn't like her or something? Her life as an assassin had caused her to get used to be alone. Now, how big would her 'family' be? She wondered about it while absently caressing the redhead's hand. He was already asleep. 

The kid likes t'sleep on planes. She smiled, remembering their first encounter. 

He had slept all the times they had traveled. But now that they were together she missed his company even more. They weren't lovers just yet, but he had told her that he didn't mind waiting a bit. 

Pup said that he wanted me t'be ready. Wonder what does it mean t'him. She sighed. 

Well, he not wanting to have sex with her must be a good sign, she thought. 

Or am I getting too old? She looked down and examined herself. 

Still have enough of it to take the Blood Talon down. She smiled. 

Then, as always, the pilot told her that they were going to reach their destiny in some minutes, and that she better wake the young man besides her. The blond girl neared her mouth of his ear and whispered.

"Wake up, Pup. We are here." 

Hwoarang heard her soft voice and opened his eyes. Shaking his head he was brought back to a world where both he and Stella had their full clothing on. He stretched himself out and yawned, then turned to look at her. She was absently looking outside the window, but he knew what was going on inside her mind. 

She's afraid of not being accepted. He thought. 

He honestly didn't know what Baek would say about her, but he did know that he wouldn't let it ruin his judgement about her. After all, he loved her, he realized. 

----------

Stella looked nervously at the wooden doors in front of her. Her years as an assassin had made her fear the big crowds, and right now it was torturing to stand there, waiting for someone to open the damn door. They were already inside the Dojang, just waiting for Hwoarang's master, Baek Doo San, to receive them. She knew that her redheaded pup was looking forward to it, but couldn't help but be afraid. After what seemed like an eternity the door opened to reveal the man.

He was a middle-aged man, apparently on his 40's, who had brown hair and eyes, a muscular body and a serene aura. His eyes widened as he laid his eyes on the redhead youth. 

"Hwoarang?" He said, surprise showing in his voice. 

The boy nodded, and then the two men hugged. All Stella could do was stare at the scene, feeling terribly alone. Finally they let each other go and Hwoarang pointed to Stella, saying. 

"Master, this is Stella." 

Just then the older man seemed to acknowledge her presence there, and studied her curiously. 

"I can see why my pupil has been gone for so long." 

He smiled, and so did the girl. But she didn't really mean it. Before any of the youths could say a thing he invited the two of them in, closing the door after they passed and then seating behind a desk. Hwoarang sat on a chair and Stella also did so, nervously. He seemed to notice that and squeezed her hand reassuringly. She smiled weakly.

"So... where have you been? I thought you dead." Baek said, not trying to hide his not approval. 

Stella gulped. She and Hwoarang had discussed this, and decided to tell the truth to him, at least to him. She heard her friend's voice. 

"I was with the Consortium, Master." He said calmly. 

The older man's eyes widened. 

"The Consortium?" he asked in a whisper, as if the name was something that should not be mentioned. 

"Yup." 

"And did you... meet this girl there?" He continued asking, now looking calmer. 

"She took me into it. She was my teacher. But we had just had enough, so we came out. Back home." 

Hwoarang smiled his best smile. He hoped that it was enough to calm his teacher down. 

For the expression on his face, can tell it didn't work. He sighed. 

But all Baek said was 

"Oh." He then sighed, and smiled. "Well. Think you can stay at your old place? No one moved in there." 

The redhead nodded and got up, taking Stella's hand and grabbing her along with him. When they were on his room he closed the door and closed his eyes, relieved.

"Pup?" 

He turned around to see Stella seating on his bed. He smiled at her, soothingly. 

"Yeah baby?" She decided to just ignore his last comment. 

"He doesn' like me." She looked at him expectantly. 

He sighed. Now they had changed roles. They were on his territory now, he was the one who had to instruct and take care of her. And she looked so frightened when she had said that... He walked up to her, seating besides her. 

"Where did you get that from?" 

He was absolutely sure that it wouldn't work. And it really didn't. 

"I saw the way he looked at me." 

Hwoarang finally turned to face her. 

"Look, Stell... no one can tell what Baek is thinking, till himself does. And, even if he doesn't like you, *I* still do." 

He smiled and pressed his lips against hers. She kissed him back then embraced him, her head on his chest. 

----------

Hwoarang woke up the next morning feeling an odd yet familiar warmth against his chest. He looked down to find Stella there, cuddled on him. He smiled as he stroked her hair. They had been forced to sleep together, for there was only one bed and she didn't want to sleep anywhere else. He smiled as he remembered just how natural it had seemed for both of them to sleep on the same bed. Although nothing had happened, he felt... he didn't know. Reaching another level, perhaps, he thought. A knock on the door made him fully awake, and he searched for his robe then opened the door, his hair still a mess. 

It was Baek. He greeted Hwoarang and then looked suspiciously inside his room. When his gaze found Stella lying on the bed he arched his eyebrows, then said, on a voice that didn't betray any emotion. 

"I have to talk to you. Get yourself ready for the day and come." 

Hwoarang did as he was told, then followed Baek into the same office as the day before. He wondered what would happen next. 

Baek surely doesn't seem happy to see Stell. He thought while seating on a chair. 

The older man cleaned his throat and began. 

"Hwoarang... you've said that you met her at the Consortium, didn't you?" The other nodded and he proceeded. "She was your teacher?" 

"Fighting with knifes, breaking in and relaxing techniques." The redhead said. 

Then Baek looked at him in the eye and asked, his voice hard. 

"Are you aware that you are bringing an assassin inside your home? Our home?" 

Hwoarang could feel his heart beating faster and faster. 

"She wouldn't do a thing to anyone here. Master, I know her..." 

But Baek didn't let him finish. 

"Yeah? Knowing her or not, she's still a murderer!" He said, his voice raising. 

"If she is, I am too! I've passed the academy!" 

Hwoarang said, his face now getting as red as his hair. Baek seemed to calm down. 

"Did she get you in it?" 

"Yup." Hwoarang said, relieved with the lower tone of voice. 

"Did she tell you why?" 

"Because of my fighting skills." Hwoarang said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

"So, you spend almost a year far from us, that were thinking you dead, then you return with the one who took you away, a murderer, and you expect me to accept her in?" 

The question was put delicately, as if Baek was saying 'checkmate'. 

"What the hell! She took me out! She kept me sane through the training, and the times I've had to kill!" Hwoarang shouted, never realizing that his voice had reached nearly 150 decibels. 

"Is a good fuck really worth all of this?" 

Baek asked still on his calm but most dangerous tone. Hwoarang sat on the chair, shocked. 

"We've never done it." He answered. 

"Oh, don't give me that one. I've seen her in your bed. And, I know you..." 

The older man smiled maliciously. 

"I'm saying I didn't do it! Why is it so hard to believe that I love her?!" Hwoarang said. 

"Just because she's an assassin and you a ladies man? And I have to admit, she looks good." 

Hwoarang looked at his master in the eye. 

"What are you going to do? Throw your favorite pupil out of home, probably to be found and killed for the Consortium because he deserted them, just because you don't like his girlfriend? Aren't we over the middle age yet?" The redhead asked, enraged. 

"Hwoarang..." Baek said, pleadingly. "Think it all better... can't you see I'm just worried about you?" 

"If you really were, you'd let her stay. For if she's out, so am I. We're both murderers." 

The redhead said the last word disgustingly, mocking his Master's previous attitude. 

"Enough! I am still the one who raised you. Ok, she can stay. But I'm warning you, if anything happens..." 

Hwoarang smiled from ear to ear. 

"Thank you! I'm sure she won't jeopardize your trusting." 

He said before leaving the room and returning to Stella.

----------

Stella woke up and yawned, then lazily opened her eyes. She was alone. The bed was empty. 

Where did he go? She thought, looking around. 

Just then the door opened and Hwoarang walked in, looking exhausted. He greeted her with a smile and she observed as he sat down on the bed. 

"Pup?" 

"Yeah?" He turned to face her. 

"What happened?" 

"Nothing." 

He decided that she shouldn't know. That would just make her feel even more unease around than she already was. 

"You argued wit him, didn' ya?" She said, her voice serious. He turned to look at her. 

"How did you..." 

"Know? I knew it a lon' time 'go. I knew it'd happen." 

He sighed. 

"Ok. We argued. But he, uh, he understood me. You'll stay. With me." 

He extended a hand to try and cup her cheek. 

----------

On that night, Hwoarang couldn't sleep. Baek had called Stella in, and talked to her. She refused to say to him what had they discussed, but after that Baek just seemed to accept her. 

Wonder what she's done to him. 

He knew that it wasn't easy to convince Baek to do something. Then again, Stella could be the most convincing person in the whole world if she wanted to. At least for him.

"Pup?" 

He looked down at her. 

"Hey. You still awake?" 

She kissed his lips lightly. 

"Can't sleep. I was jus' wonderin'..." 

"About what?" 

She kissed him again. 

"You. Me. Us." 

He embraced her, feeling her press her body against his. 

"Oh don't go there Stell." He smiled, then added. "You know what I'm capable of doing with a girl like you." 

But she just kissed him. 

"Yes I do. An' I say, you can't take me down." As she said that she turned around, still pressed against him. 

He kissed her neck, then bit it. 

"You're right. Couldn't lay a finger on you." 

She turned to face him, her green eyes sparkling like fire. 

"Would it be so bad?" She asked softly. 

His eyes widened. 

"What?" 

"You heard me. Je ne sais(I don' know)... you used t' look at me, I mean, really look, ya know? I could feel that you wanted me." She lowered her head. 

"Why are you using the past tense?" 

He asked, lifting her chin with a finger. But all she did was laugh. 

"Look at dis. We're on the same bed. An' you don' even kiss moi." 

"Not true." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. 

But she didn't respond to it. He pulled away to look into her eyes. 

"I don't... because I'm afraid of, I don't know, scaring you or something. I need you too much." 

She smiled. 

"The Blood Talon be wrapped about some helpless femme finger?" 

"You were never helpless." He kissed her. 

"You're right. An' you know what? I always get what I wan'." 

"And what do you want now?" He asked, his voice soft. 

"You." She whispered. 

He sighed, seeming reluctant. 

"What?" She asked, curious. 

He turned back at her, grinning. 

"Was I ever one to refuse a girl's invitation?" 

He kissed her.

----------

Things went on like that for about a week. They trained together almost all day long, for now he was determined to kick Jin's ass for good. But they never went out at night. That was, until one night Hwoarang couldn't resist to his friends' requests. He took Stella too.

They were partying, when he had a weird feeling. Something was wrong... On that moment he could feel Stella's hand on his shoulder. He turned to her. 

"Pup, there's something wrong..." She said, her voice worried. 

He nodded and took her by the hand, went back to the Dojang. All the way long he felt a sensation of despair. But it was nothing compared at what he felt when he got there. There was nothing but smoking ash and cinders. All that remained of the Dojang. He jumped out of the bike, and started to search for Baek. Anything that told him that his teacher had escaped in time. 

This can't be happening, can't be happening... 

He thought as he walked through the mess. 

"Hwoarang!" He heard Stella's voice, and turned to her. 

She was standing next to what seemed to be... 

Oh no! 

He rushed back there, just to see his beloved Master dead and with no bone intact. He remembered the old sayings, it was the work of an immortal being known as the Toshin. But now it didn't matter who or what had done that. All he knew was that Baek was dead. He could feel the tears coming to his face, but he didn't care. He could barely feel Stella hugging him, holding him tight. He stood still. 

Baek had raised him. Had taken care of him. He had always seemed so... powerful. Like nothing could quite reach him. And now... He looked down once more at the body. He closed his eyes as the tears streamed down his face, his chest. His fists clenched, his anger about not being able to do a thing. He finally opened his eyes to see Stella, who was still holding him. She looked up at him and said nothing, just held him tighter. He finally hugged her back and cried, fully. 

She took his hand and lead him to a place where he could sit down, then sat next to him and stroke his hair as he buried his face on her chest and cried. He could feel her sadness, but also felt grateful that she was there for him. She was someone he could turn to, an anchor in the middle of all this despair. They stood like that for a long time, and he barely noticed the others coming. Until he stopped crying and looked at her in the eye. She just said, in a soothing voice. 

"Acompagnez-moi (come with me), Pup... let's fin' somewhere t'sleep. They'll take care of Baek f'now. You mus' rest." 

He nodded weakly as she called a cab that dropped them on a nearby motel. They got to their room and he just sat on the bed, still shocked. She sat besides him and took his hand, squeezing it lightly. He turned to face her. 

"Why don' you take a shower?" 

He just nodded as he headed for the bathroom, then did as he was told. After that it was her turn, and he just lay on the bed until she came out of the bathroom and lay besides him. He let her hold him, and she stroked his hair and whispered things in a soothing voice as he embraced her. Sleep silently took over.

----------

When he woke up she was still asleep. He looked down at her, sighing. It hurt too much. Just too much. He needed some time... for himself. So he got up and prepared to leave, writing her a note first. He then closed the door and walked with no defined destiny.

----------

Stella heard a noise. Someone was coming into the room. She silently turned around to face Hwoarang, but he wasn't there. Panic got to her. 

Where is he? 

"_Don't think I can stay here by now. I'll be back by lunchtime. Love you. Hwoarang._ Very touching, Stell." 

She began to shake when she heard that voice, then looked up at its owner. His dark blond hair fell over his eyes, the tanned skin enveloped his muscular body. Seating on the edge of the bed, looking at her with his gray cold eyes was Spikey. He smiled at her, then kept on talking. 

"Hi there you too. Remember me?" 

"How could I ever forget, cap-cap(trash)?" She said, sounding disgusted. 

Her mind was spinning, trying to find a way to get rid of him. He might be limping, but he was still stronger than her. And he had a gun. 

"Oh, you really ain't changed a thing. But it's better this way. I like the dangerous ones better." 

He smiled at her, and when she made a quick movement to her gun, which was on the nightstand, he aimed his own at her. 

"No, Kirshten. Let's talk first." 

He walked up and caught her gun, tossing it on the floor. 

"Don' wanna talk t'you." She mumbled, her voice betraying her hatred. 

But he just slapped her across the face. 

"Quiet down for once, bitch!" 

He screamed, but seeing the way she turned her face to the side and the big red mark on it he seemed to calm down and sat on the bed, besides her. Two men entered the room when they heard him scream. 

"Sir, is there anything wrong?" 

"No. Just tie her up on the bed and leave me alone with her." 

Spikey hissed, a devilish smirk on his lips. 

"But what about the other one?" 

"He'll return to her. Do as I say, *now*!!" 

He turned to face the men, who immediately obeyed and then left the room. 

Spikey finally turned back at Stella, facing her. She was tied on the bed, her eyes sparkling with anger. 

"Now where were we? Oh, yes." He smiled. "I was so happy when you ran away, and even happier when they assigned me to chase you. And your partner. But for the looks, do we have lovers here? Is the Ice Queen falling?" 

He stopped to observe the effect of his words on the girl. She looked at him, enraged, and he felt pleased to continue. 

"But don't worry, we'll take care of him as well." She now seemed unusually calm, so he kept on. "Well, I'm to find and kill you. Tell you that the Consortium said goodbye. Nice people, aren't they? Well, but before the killing, there's something that I've always wanted to do..." 

He leaned down and kissed her.

As much as this disgusted Stella, she was concentrated on something else. She had remembered that there was a knife inside her sleeve, and was using it to cut the rope that tied her. She was almost free... he was kissing down her neck by now. 

Bastard, I'll get him for good when I get out of this. 

She thought as she worked faster and faster. The sound of the door opening made both agents stop what they were doing.

----------

Hwoarang stepped into the room, and let out yelp of anger. What was the man doing to Stella? Why was she allowing him to do it? He then saw the man back off, and point a gun to the girl's head. He could also see that she was tied up to the bed, but her face was a stoic mask, as always when they were on missions. 

"So, am I looking at the one?" The man's voice was sarcastic, and Hwoarang felt enraged. 

"I'm the last thing you'll see if you don't take your sorry hands fucking outta her!" 

He screamed, not bothering to hide his feelings. But all the other did was smile. 

"Yup, you must be him. But please let me introduce myself. I'm Spikey." 

At the mention of that name the redhead froze. Spikey seemed to notice it. 

"Always hard to face her ex, isn't it kid? Especially when I have a gun pointed to your girlfriend's head." 

All Hwoarang could do was stare at the man, then look at Stella as if needing some prove that he was saying the truth. She nodded lightly, and their captor smiled again. 

"Sit over there boy. Like this. Now, Jake, come in!" 

Instants later, Hwoarang had been tied up to a chair and now looked at Stella.

She was half-free, and tried her best not to show it. She felt her body unconsciously refuse Spikey's contact when he extended his hand to caress her chin, then turned back at the redhead. 

"Lovely isn't she? Don't you like the feel of her?" 

As he talked he slid his hands through her body, making offensive caresses. Hwoarang's blood was boiling with anger. 

"Spikey." 

She talked for the first time, and he turned to her. She kept on, her voice desperate. 

"I know you wan' me. You haven' changed that much. Still a business man?" 

He looked at her for a while, then answered. 

"Why, what do you have in mind?" 

"Well, I know that you've always wanted me. Apres que tu a fait a moi... (after what you did to me) An' I say that I won' resist t'whatever you do t'me if you let the kid walk 'way." 

Hwoarang couldn't believe on what he was hearing. 

"No way Stell, I'm not gonna let this bastard touch you!" He shouted. 

But the two agents seemed to ignore him. 

"Sounds good. I let the brat walk away, tell the big guys that he's dead, then I get to have you..." Spikey seemed to be considering the proposal, then smiled as if something special had occurred to him and turned back to Stella. "You won't resist to anything I want from you?" 

She nodded, smiling maliciously. 

"Ok then. You stay there tied up, I get to be on top." 

He leaned forward to kiss her, but she turned her face to the side. 

"What 'bout the kid?" She said, hoping she didn't sound as confidant as she really was. 

"He watches." Was Spikey's cruel answer. 

Hwoarang groaned and the older man turned to look at him. 

"Don't struggle, kid. If I hear of you, she dies." 

He said, then leaned forward and kissed her, his gun never leaving his hand. Hwoarang could feel the anger as he saw the man run his hand up and down on Stella's body, and the way she responded to his kiss. Angry as he was, he didn't see that Spikey was getting more and more exited, and therefore less cautious. When the gun was down Stella used her free arm to put the knife into Spikey's back, causing him to let out a loud yelp. She then hit his head with her own, making him dizzy enough to drop the gun. 

"Pup!" Her commanding voice shook the redhead out of his reverie. 

"Get y'self free! This chair you're in is half broken, get up an' t'the gun b'fore he does!!" 

Saying that she once more punched Spikey, this time the back of his neck. While Hwoarang dove for the gun, his fists still tied, Stella managed to get herself free and got her knife from Spikey's back. He jumped out of her reach and dove behind the table, using it as a barricade. 

"Jake! Scott! Get the hell in here!" 

He shouted, and seconds later there were two more armed agents into the room. Hwoarang was already free, and both he and Stella had their guns on their hands by now. He touched her shoulder, making her turn to face him. 

"What?" 

"You take them. Spikey's mine." 

He said between clenched teeth, then shot a spot near the place were Jake had been. Stella however was already on that side of the room and had kicked the man's gun out of his hands, and was beating him expertly, knocking him out quickly. Hwoarang observed that Spikey's gun was now useless, it had no bullets on, and so just walked up to the other man, who was cornered besides the bed. 

Stella used her knife to cut the other man's neck and turned around to see a scary spectacle: Hwoarang was facing Spikey with such anger as she had only seen him devote to his master's death. He punched the older agent, and kicked him several times until there was nothing left but a pulp. Stella had to hold him to make him stop beating the already unconscious man, but shot Spikey herself. 

After that she finally turned around to face the man she loved. He was covered in sweat, probably wounded in many places, but he was smiling. She didn't offer any resistance when he pulled her close to his body and embraced her. She then pressed her lips against his, and tasted the blood on his mouth. They broke the kiss to look onto each other's eyes, and Hwoarang opened his mouth to say something. The sound never came out and he fainted. She held him just in time for him not to fall on the floor, and could see that there was a bullet on his upper arm. 

Sighing, she took him in her arms and left the room.

----------

Hwoarang thought he was hallucinating. First he had dreamed that his master had died, then that Spikey had come for them... and there was this temperature, he was covered in sweat. He didn't know if he was alone or not, but could vaguely feel Stella's presence besides him. It comforted him to hear her voice, even if it was distant and he didn't quite understand the words she was saying. Later, he learned that she had been praying. 

"Stell?" 

She immediately rushed to his side. It was the first thing he had said in four days, since they had gotten out of that damned motel. 

Not counting the times he screams for me and Baek. 

She thought as she kneeled down besides him. It hurt her to see him debilitated this way. 

"Oui?" She said on her most tender voice, and saw him forcing a weak smile. 

"What... happened?" He said, and seemed to look at his wounds as if for the first time.

It can't be happening. It can't be true. 

He thought as he saw his now bandaged wounds, the bullet that had once been on his upper arm was now on the nightstand. He then looked at her, and saw her nod slightly. He made a quick attempt to seat, but fell back on the bed. 

"Shhh." 

She said in a soothing tone as she helped him lay down again. 

"Everythin' is ok now. Promise." 

She looked onto his eyes, and then saw when he made a weak movement on her direction. She leaned forward and hugged him, never wanting to let go.

----------

Four days later they were on a plane on their way to Japan. They had bought passages with their real names, for North Korea, to make the Consortium loose track of them. Hwoarang had wanted to stay and take care of the Dojang, as Baek's legitimate heir, but Stella explained to him that the Consortium probably would come after them, and that they needed to protect his friends by staying away from them. And, since he couldn't stay with his friends, he decided to do something else to honor his master: beat Jin Kazama. So, they were heading to Japan, were there was to be a tournament he would participate.

Stella was absently looking outside. She hated planes. He slept, and she was left alone. She had spent far too much time alone in her life to like it. 

"Blondie?" 

She looked to her side, surprised to find him awake and staring at her with his amber eyes. They had grown a lot more mature since... he had met her, she realized. 

"Oui?" She said, smiling at him. 

"Will this ever end?" 

He was referring to the Consortium, of course. She'd like to say that yes, that one day they would no longer be recruiting children on the streets and teaching them to kill. But instead she just shook her head. 

He was waiting for something as this. He took her hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly. She looked at him again, and he smiled. 

"Know what?" He said, and continued, not waiting for her answer. "It doesn't matter. Not really." 

She just smiled and nodded, then leaned forward and kissed him lightly in the lips. 

"Get a room." 

They turned around to see a brunette, who seemed to be very interested on what they were doing. Hwoarang neared his mouth from Stella's ear. 

"We being out it means that I can't kill that annoying bitch over there?" 

She laughed out loud. 

"Only if you let me help. We'll make her jealous to death." 

And so she kissed him once more.

-----

End (finally)!! I really congratulate you if you've made it this far… tell me what you think, blood_taloness@hotmail.com


End file.
